Iron Man 3 (soundtrack)
Iron Man 3 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the film score for the Marvel Studios film, ''Iron Man 3 by Brian Tyler, released on April 30, 2013. A separate soundtrack and concept album titled, ''Iron Man 3: Heroes Fall (Music Inspired by the Motion Picture) by various artists was released on the same date by Hollywood Records and Marvel Music. ''Iron Man 3 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) | Recorded = | Studio = Abbey Road Studios | Genre = Film score | Length = 75:53 | Label = | Producer = Brian Tyler | Last album = ''Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (2013) | This album = Iron Man 3 (2013) | Next album = Now You See Me (2013) | Misc = }} |rev2 = Allmusic |rev2score = }} Composer Brian Tyler acknowledged that the film's score needed to be darker and more melodic than Ramin Djawadi and John Debney's previous scores, citing the change in Tony Stark's life following the events of The Avengers as the catalyst. The score was recorded at Abbey Road Studios by the London Philharmonic Orchestra. Track listing | title1 = Iron Man 3 | note1 = | writer1 = | lyrics1 = | music1 = | length1 = 2:24 | title2 = War Machine | note2 = | writer2 = | lyrics2 = | music2 = | length2 = 7:19 | title3 = Attack on 10880 Malibu Point | note3 = | writer3 = | lyrics3 = | music3 = | length3 = 4:36 | title4 = Isolation | note4 = | writer4 = | lyrics4 = | music4 = | length4 = 2:01 | title5 = Dive Bombers | note5 = | writer5 = | lyrics5 = | music5 = | length5 = 2:24 | title6 = New Beginnings | note6 = | writer6 = | lyrics6 = | music6 = | length6 = 3:55 | title7 = Extremis | note7 = | writer7 = | lyrics7 = | music7 = | length7 = 5:07 | title8 = Stark | note8 = | writer8 = | lyrics8 = | music8 = | length8 = 4:32 | title9 = Leverage | note9 = | writer9 = | lyrics9 = | music9 = | length9 = 2:16 | title10 = The Mandarin | note10 = | writer10 = | lyrics10 = | music10 = | length10 = 2:37 | title11 = Heat and Iron | note11 = | writer11 = | lyrics11 = | music11 = | length11 = 5:43 | title12 = Misfire | note12 = | writer12 = | lyrics12 = | music12 = | length12 = 3:27 | title13 = Culmination | note13 = | writer13 = | lyrics13 = | music13 = | length13 = 2:30 | title14 = The Mechanic | note14 = | writer14 = | lyrics14 = | music14 = | length14 = 3:44 | title15 = Hot Pepper | note15 = | writer15 = | lyrics15 = | music15 = | length15 = 4:42 | title16 = Another Lesson from the Mandarin | note16 = | writer16 = | lyrics16 = | music16 = | length16 = 2:57 | title17 = Dr. Wu | note17 = | writer17 = | lyrics17 = | music17 = | length17 = 2:41 | title18 = Return | note18 = | writer18 = | lyrics18 = | music18 = | length18 = 6:20 | title19 = Battle Finale | note19 = | writer19 = | lyrics19 = | music19 = | length19 = 3:57 | title20 = Can You Dig It (Iron Man 3 Main Titles) | note20 = | writer20 = | lyrics20 = | music20 = | length20 = 2:42 }} Charts ''Iron Man 3: Heroes Fall (Music Inspired by the Motion Picture) | Recorded = | Genre = Alternative rock, indie rock, industrial rock | Length = | Label = | Producer = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = }} Allmusic review |rev2=Melodic.net |rev2Score= Melodic.net review }} Track listing "Ready Aim Fire" and "Some Kind of Joke" are the only songs on the album to be used in the film. Charts Additional music Music not included in the Iron Man 3 soundtrack but featured in the film: References Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Alternative rock soundtracks Category:Hollywood Records compilation albums Category:Hollywood Records soundtracks Category:Industrial rock compilation albums Category:Indie rock soundtracks Category:Iron Man in other media Category:Iron Man (film series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe soundtracks Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Marvel Music soundtracks Category:Marvel Music compilation albums